


Том Реддл и отражение грядущего

by J_BlackDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Lord Harry Potter, M/M, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_BlackDragon/pseuds/J_BlackDragon
Summary: Юный сирота Том Реддл живет в приюте и не подозревает, что является не единственным волшебником в Англии. Однако, к одиннадцати годам все меняется, и мальчик отправляется в школу чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс. Случайность ли, что на лбу Тома шрам в виде молнии, а на горизонте маячит некий Темный Лорд?





	1. Мальчик, который выжил

**Author's Note:**

> Глава вынужденно повторяет содержание первой главы "Гарри Поттер и философский камень", в будущем будет все больше и больше различий.  
> Надеюсь, идея заинтересовала не только меня.)

Миссис Джонсон была молодой и далеко не глупой женщиной, и, как она сама считала, далеко не чуждой состраданию. Потому, получив почти два года назад предложение о работе в приюте Вула, она особенно не сомневалась и без лишних раздумий согласилась. Да и что ей было раздумывать, если предложений было не много, а деньги были нужны? Несмотря на ходившие в обществе слухи о реформах, в одиночку её муж никак не мог заработать достаточно на заводе.

И теперь Саманта Джонсон стала одной из помощниц смотрительницы не самого большого лондонского приюта для детей. Сама смотрительница женщиной была строгой, но в меру справедливой, и умудрялась поддерживать все в приличном состоянии, несмотря на не самое щедрое финансирование. Было, однако в ней что-то слегка неприятное, как и во второй помощнице – Алексии, но, если Саманта хотела сохранить работу, проще было не совать нос не в свои дела. 

Было раннее утро и мрачные коридоры приюта еще были пусты, но уже скоро должны были наполниться сиротами, спешащими в школу. Отчасти, их спешку можно было легко понять – несмотря на то, что в последний день марта на улице стояла вполне сносная погода, в самом здании было прохладно, а по полу тянул сквозняк, будто сами стены поглощали тепло. Не самая лучшая атмосфера для детей, но на лучшее не было спонсоров, и их чудесное явление в ближайшем будущем не предвиделось. Не то, чтобы она действительно могла что-то предвидеть, конечно же.

Монотонным движением накладывая еду в тарелки проснувшимся к завтраку детям, женщина краем уха слышала странное хлопанье крыльев за окном, будто разом множество птиц разом куда-то спешило. Казалось, она даже видела в окне пролетевшую сову. Какая глупость! Что бы сова забыла в городе? 

Накормив и выпроводив детей, она еще раз осмотрела окрестности, чтобы убедиться. Да, никаких сов. Зато на заборе с абсолютно равнодушным видом восседала серая полосатая кошка, которая с задумчивым видом рассматривала то саму миссис Джонсон, то здание. На секунду женщине даже стало стыдно за покосившуюся табличку «Приют Вула» из-за серьезного, будто осуждающего взгляда животного. Что за бред? Кошки не должны смотреть осуждающе! Наверняка ей просто показалось. И как только чертовка умудрилась забраться по отвесной стене без выступов? 

Впрочем, это было не так уж важно. За стенами приюта сегодня царило непривычное для их тупиковой улицы оживление: странные люди толпились небольшими группками тут и там, оживленно переговариваясь. Сегодня какой-то парад, о котором она не знает? Даже муж не сказал об этом ни слова, а он-то любил любой повод отвлечься от своей работы.

Из минутной задумчивости её вывел окрик смотрительницы. Все же ей платили не за пустые размышления, а дела себя сами не сделают. День был насыщенным, на плечи женщины упало большинство бытовых обязанностей, так как до серьезных дел, связанных с финансами, её пока не допускали. Зато дети относились к ней с большей теплотой, чем к остальным воспитателям. Возможно именно поэтому Роджерс с своими друзьями так беззаботно прибежал поделиться впечатлениями:

\- Миссис Джонсон, миссис Джонсон! – глаза мальчика горели, и он активно размахивал руками, привлекая внимание, пока его друзья столпились за ним. – Вы не представляете, что мы сегодня видели!

\- И что же это было?

\- Странные люди в странной одежке повсюду на улицах, - ответила уже Марта, одна из самых младших в компании.

\- Да! Никогда таких не видел! И совы! Я думал, они только в зоопарке бывают. Может, они оттуда сбежали?

\- Ну да, конечно, в таком-то количестве…

Роджерс надулся и явно собирался начать с Мартой ссору, и на самом деле это заботило помощницу смотрительницы куда больше, чем какие-то странности.

\- Тише, дети, тише. Это не тема для ссоры. Может, в город приехал заграничный цирк? Кто их там разберет... 

Из обиженного лицо Роджерса превратилось в задумчивое.

\- А еще они говорили… Как же там было? Мракс! Точно! Звучит, как какое-то заклинание.

\- Глупый, магии не существует! – вновь высказала своё особо ценное мнение Марта.

Спор набирал силу заново и миссис Джонсон устало вздохнула. Ну и что ей делать с этими детьми? Проще всего было разогнать по комнатам поскорее, а там они и сами забудут о разногласии. 

\- Наверно, они просто перепутали день. Первое апреля завтра. А вам всем, господа, пора спать!

Уже вечером, собираясь домой, она снова бросила взгляд из окна на забор. Кошка все еще сидела там. И не надоело ей?..

Кошка, однако, сидела на месте, не шевелясь и дальше, пока глубокой ночью на улице не появился человек, будто соткавшийся из воздуха. Он был высок, худ и стар, в совершенно не подходящей унылой атмосфере тупичка лиловой мантии. Звали этого человека Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор. Улица почти не освещалась, но даже так в темноте он заприметил необычно неподвижное животное на заборе. Подойдя поближе, он улыбнулся, уверенно глядя на кошку:

\- Странно видеть вас здесь, профессор МакГонагалл.

В ответ на это та плавным движением спрыгнула с забора, превращаясь в сурового вида женщину. 

\- Как вы меня узнали? – спросила она.

\- Никогда не видел кошку, которая сидела бы так неподвижно.

\- Станешь тут неподвижной – целый день просидеть на кирпичной стене, - фыркнула профессор. 

\- Так что же вы не празднуете с остальными? Пока я шел сюда, я стал свидетелем как минимум дюжины гулянок.

Профессор МакГонагалл рассерженно нахмурилась.

\- Будет просто замечательно, если в день, когда Темный лорд исчез, нас обнаружат магглы, - недовольно произнесла она. – И сама эта история, - МакГонагалл покачала головой, сжав губы в одну линию, - все так неопределенно. 

\- Не вините их, за последние одиннадцать лет у всех нас было мало поводов для праздников.

Следуя своей извечной привычке Альбус как фокусник извлек из своих бездонных карманов лимонные дольки. Уже только то, что он забыл предложить разделить своё любимое лакомство с собеседницей для хорошо знающих его людей было необычным. Однако, этот факт ускользнул от внимания взволнованной МакГонагалл. 

\- Вы знаете, о чем все говорят? Они гадают, по какой причине он исчез. Говорят, что прошлой ночью он пришел к Мраксам… И если верить слухам, то все, кроме ребенка… мертвы. 

Дамблдор склонил голову, беззвучно подтверждая опасения женщины.

\- Как же так? Я никогда особо не знала их, но они же входят в священные двадцать восемь и должны были быть его сторонниками… 

\- Да, это действительно странно. 

\- А еще говорят, - голос МакГонагалл дрогнул, - говорят, что он пытался убить сына Меропы, но не смог. Пытался, но силы вдруг иссякли, и он просто исчез. 

И вновь Дамблдор лишь кивнул.

\- Это правда? После всего, что произошло, после всех наших попыток… Он просто исчез? Но как? И каким чудом мальчику удалось выжить?

\- Мы можем лишь предполагать.

\- Однако, кое-что мне теперь понятно. Если он решил убить этого ребенка… - она прижала слегка подрагивающую руку к губам. – Если даже его сторонники не были в безопасности… Вероятно, именно из-за этого Мраксы прятались так долго и перестали служить Лорду. Материнская любовь оказалась в Меропе сильнее долга. 

Внезапно в отдалении появился еще один маг. Его абсолютно черная мантия почти сливалась с темнотой самой улицы, и, хотя на таком расстоянии лица было еще не различить, профессор легко узнала его:

\- Северус Снейп? Вы доверили ребенка ему? – она не скрывала своего недовольства и поджала губы, снова глядя на Дамблдора. 

\- Если кто и сможет защитить ребенка как от светлой, так и от темной стороны в этот период, так это он. И тебе это прекрасно известно.

\- В этот период? Только не говорите мне, что решили оставить его здесь, в приюте?! – вскрикнула профессор МакГонагалл, недовольная даже больше, чем ранее. – Я пробыла здесь весь день и могу сказать, что маггловский приют – не самая здоровая среда для ребенка, тем более ребенка-волшебника! Любая семья подошла бы больше, любая!

\- К сожалению, это лучший выход. Мраксы – бывшие сторонники Лорда и сейчас ребенку опасно находиться в магическом мире. И темные и светлые силы будут пытаться завладеть им, чтобы использовать в своих целях или просто отомстить. Здесь, вдали от всего магического он будет в большей безопасности, - Альбус тяжело вздохнул. Решение было не из легких, но что-то должно было быть сделано. 

МакГонагалл была не в восторге от этого, но оспорить мнение Дамбдора не могла: в магическом мире у этого маленького ребенка на данный момент действительно было много врагов. Так много, что не каждый взрослый волшебник мог похвастаться таким количеством. 

\- Не волнуйся, Минерва. Я сделаю все, чтобы до него не добрались.

Тем временем Северус Снейп подошел ближе, его лицо было бледным даже в слабом, почти отсутствующем освещении этой улицы. Тонкие губы не кривились в обычной усмешке, а между бровями залегла складка. В руках Северус держал сверток из одеял.

\- Дамблдор, я принес ребенка, как и договаривались. Не ожидал, однако, увидеть вас, Минерва. 

\- Взаимно, - она бросила быстрый взгляд на волшебника, все еще недовольная ни сделанным выбором, ни ситуацией. 

Дамблдор и профессор МакГонагалл склонились над свернутыми одеялами. Внутри, еле заметный в этой куче старого тряпья, лежал крепко спящий маленький мальчик. На лбу, чуть пониже хохолка волос, был виден странный порез, похожий на молнию.

\- Значит, именно сюда… — прошептала профессор МакГонагалл.

\- Да, — подтвердил Дамблдор. — Этот шрам останется у него на всю жизнь. - Он снова обратил взгляд на Северуса. - Как все прошло?

\- Лили не очень хорошо отреагировала, но позаботилась о ребенке, - увидев удивленное выражение МакГонагалл, Северус добавил: - Она решительно против всей этой затеи. 

Альбус только покачал головой. Недовольство Лили Эванс ещё аукнется в будущем, но не это сейчас волновало его:

\- С магглами не было проблем?

\- Мраксы – давно обнищавший род, от их лачуги и камня на камне не осталось. Никто даже не спохватился. Кажется, у местных магглов дом вообще пользуется дурной славой. 

\- Может, это и к лучшему. Я думал оставить смотрителю приюта письмо, но я даже не знаю, как Меропа назвала сына, только то, что его отец маггл по имени Том Реддл. 

Дамблдор задумчиво посмотрел на ребенка. Возможно, жить под фамилией его отца было бы куда спокойней, чем быть известным повсеместно Мраксом. Только годы покажут, какое отношение сложится в магическом мире к этой семье, некогда бывшей пожирателями. А вот об отце мальчика никто и не слышал. Том Реддл. Это подойдет. И еще Марволо, в честь деда, который пожертвовал собой вместе с Меропой ради внука. Том Марволо Реддл. Вряд ли кто-то запомнит жертву темного волшебника, совершенную ради семьи. Это был отличный способ напомнить себе не судить темных и светлых только за то, кем они кажутся.

Альбус Дамблдор перешагнул через невысокий забор и пошел к крыльцу. Он бережно опустил Тома на порог, достал из кармана мантии письмо, сунул его в одеяло и вернулся к поджидавшим его волшебникам. 

\- Что ж, — произнес на прощанье Дамблдор. — Вот и все. Больше нам здесь нечего делать. Нам лучше уйти и присоединиться к празднующим.

Дамблдор напоследок оглянулся еще раз на сверток у порога приюта. 

\- Удачи, Том.


	2. Дети на экспорт

Почти десять лет прошло с того момента, как смотрительница обнаружила на пороге приюта «Вула» очередного сироту. За это время в самом приюте почти ничего не изменилось: все те же мрачные коридоры с серыми стенами и черно-белой плиткой, отдающие больше атмосферой склепа, пусть и ухоженного. Безликие одинаковые двери в не менее одинаковые комнаты вообще как будто застыли в пространстве-времени и отказывались меняться, хотя и покрылись дополнительными царапинами, а где-то и хорошо замаскированными подпалинами.

Но кое-что в приюте все же было подвержено изменениям: по постаревшим лицам работников, да по подросшим детям можно было судить о прошедших годах. В одинаковой форме и аккуратно причёсанные, воспитанники больше напоминали безликую массу. Массу, часто громко галдящую, непоседливую и любознательную, но замирающую как стоячая вода при одном появлении смотрительницы — миссис Коул. Массу, быть частью которой мальчик по имени Том Реддл решительно не желал. 

За эти годы он из маленького крохи превратился в худого, тонкокостного мальчика, и хотя некоторые работницы с умилением вздыхали о том, как аристократично это выглядит, сам ребенок только бесился, понимая, что это скорее минус в непростой борьбе за выживание в приюте. Часто он завидовал тем, кому хотя бы благодаря генам удалось вырасти более крупными и крепкими – местное питание этому совсем не способствовало. Если бы не потрясающие способности к восстановлению – лежать бы Тому со сломанными костями и ушибами большую часть времени. 

Впалые щеки, всегда странным образом опрятные черные волосы, голодные темные глаза и странный шрам в виде молнии на лбу не добавляли ему популярности среди детей. Они завидовали, и зависть толкала их на непривлекательные поступки: оскорбления, подставы и регулярные попытки отобрать еду. Еда вообще была поводом для постоянных столкновений, и, хотя ее, как и полагается, давали три раза в день, Реддл даже не видел смысла пытаться отбить свою порцию с утра пораньше, когда его милейшие «приятели» по приюту были особенно злые и голодные.

Именно поэтому в выходной он все еще лежал в своей кровати, игнорируя завтрак и присутствующую сейчас на нем толпу сверстников, потакая своему желанию побыть в тишине и спокойствии. Помощница смотрительницы же, однако, не обращала внимания на чужие желания и уже громко барабанила в дверь его комнаты:

— Том! Вставай! Поднимайся!

Том вздохнул и недовольно поморщился. Он повернулся к двери еще тогда, когда она только направлялась к двери, будто чувствовал её намеренья. Этот полезный навык Реддл прилежно оттачивал десять лет и ни разу не пожалел: другие дети не чурались воровства и мелких пакостей, если представлялся случай и удавалось вскрыть дверь, пока он спал.

Стук повторился.

— Ты что, еще не встал? — настойчиво поинтересовалась женщина.

— Минуту, — одним слитным движением поднявшись с кровати, Реддл не мешкая принялся одеваться. 

— Шевелись быстрее, миссис Коул велела собрать детей в холле. И ты не хочешь заставлять её ждать. 

Том мысленно фыркнул. Заставлять ждать миссис Коул не хотел никто в своем уме, находясь на попечении. Последствия всегда были не из приятных: от отработок до знакомства с тяжелой рукой и неизобретательным по части наказаний умом. Не говоря уже о том, что эта женщина ненавидела и боялась его ничуть не меньше некоторых детей.

Сама же причина, по которой смотрительница решила собрать детей, была любопытной темой для размышлений. На этот выходной, насколько он знал, не было запланировано никаких благотворительных акций, в которых учувствовали сироты. Так же это не мог быть приезд потенциальных приемных родителей – Реддла по какой-то непонятной причине никогда не звали на подобные встречи, а иногда даже прямым текстом просили «исчезнуть» на это время, либо занимали работой.

Быстро разгладив пальцами складки на не самой опрятной приютской одежде, Том быстрым шагом отправился к лестнице, по привычке бесшумно прикрывая дверь. Времени ковыряться с замком не было, потому он просто пожелал изо всех сил, чтобы никому не пришло в голову даже сунуться в его комнату. Легкий холодок пробежал по его спине, обнадеживая: желания, особенно сильные, имели свойство периодически сбываться.

Еще на подходе к лестнице был слышен нестройный гул голосов перешептывающихся детей. Все они стояли, вытянувшись в неровную шеренгу, Реддл поспешил к ним присоединиться и тут же окинул взглядом столпившихся напротив входа гостей. И замер, в момент ощущая, как в животе будто сжимается и сворачивается раскаленный шар, оставляющий после себя пустоту и одеревенение. Это чувство было ему знакомо. Чистый, незамутненный мыслями, звериный ужас.  
Если бы не малокровие, он, наверняка бы стал еще бледнее, но хоть тут болезнь пригодилась и смятение, страх и паника никак не отразились на лице, кроме сжатых в линию губ.

«Этого просто не может быть!» — появилась наконец-то в голове первая осознанная мысль. Он не мог поверить. Не хотел верить. Но что, если… Реддл аккуратно взглянул на Билла Фишера и заметил кривую улыбку. Слова мальчишки сами собой всплыли в голове:

«Урод! Выродок! Таких как ты должны жечь на костре!»

Бред. Бред, это точно бред! Однако…

Однако среди пришедших гостей невозмутимо стоял и рассматривал детей человек, одежда которого не оставляла никаких сомнений в его профессии. Католический священник. Он пришел ради того, чтобы…что? Забрать его? Изгнать бесов, как любила грозить старая карга Коул? Может, стоило упасть на колени и заплакать? Некоторым взрослым это нравилось… Нет. Реддл только сильнее сжал зубы. Он не собирался умолять больше никогда.  
Однажды он уже умолял. 

Давно, когда ему было от силы лет шесть, Роджерс со своей компанией украли его вещи: тетрадки и книгу, которая досталась ему от доброй библиотекарши. Казалось бы, всего лишь книжка да тетрадки, но для мальчика, не имеющего практически ничего, они были целым миром. Они были его немногочисленной собственностью. И должны были вернуться к своему хозяину. Победить банду старших ребят не представлялось возможным, но он все равно бросился, заработав большой синяк на скуле и новую порцию насмешек.

Разобраться своими силами не представлялось возможным, и Том решил сделать так, как говорили в школе – обратиться со своей проблемой к взрослым. Ябед никто в приюте не любил, но возможно, в такой ситуации это было правильным подходом? 

О, как он ошибался.

В тот день смотрительница явно была не в духе и, смерив тяжелым взглядом маленького Реддла, послала помощницу за Роджерсом. 

— Итак, Том утверждает, что ты украл его вещи. Это так? — Позже, много позже мальчик научится разбираться в интонациях её голоса, но сейчас он просто казался суровым по отношению к нарушителю.

— Клевета, миссис Коул. Я никогда ничего не крал, — Стэн Роджерс выглядел максимально невинно и врал, даже не задумываясь, глядя в глаза смотрительницы. — Это все Том напридумывал. Сам украл у меня тетрадки, а теперь пытается подставить.

— Неправда! — Реддл почти задохнулся от такой наглости. 

— Все знают, что ты лжец! И странный!

— Это не так! Миссис Коул, я никогда…

— Довольно! —взревела женщина и стукнула кулаком по столу. — Мне все ясно. Стэн, можешь уходить. За свою ложь ты, Реддл, будешь наказан, – она презрительно скривила губы. — Маргарет, принеси палку.

Оцепенение сковало мальчика, пока он краем глаза не увидел ухмылку, уходившего Роджерса. Ухмылку, которую и миссис Коул пропустить не могла. Не могла, но никак не отреагировала.

— Я не крал, правда. Миссис Коул… — он не понимал и чувствовал себя очень жалким. Почему так? Почему она просто поверила Стэну и даже не собиралась его слушать? Предательские слезы защипали глаза.

— Лжец, — раздраженно припечатала смотрительница, поднимаясь из-за стола на встречу своей помощнице, которая уже вернулась, неся в руках толстый и прочный прут.

— Я правда… Я бы не стал… Вы же видели, что он ухмыляется? Проверьте его вещи! 

— Довольно! — казалось, оправдания только злили её, распаляя как дрова распаляют костер. — Вытяни вперед руки.

Сквозь слезы сложно было что-то четко различить, но взгляд сам собой впился в лицо смотрительницы, на котором не было ни сострадания, ни сомнения. Ничего, кроме глухого раздражения, с которым она выхватила палку.

—Я умоляю, миссис Коул, послушайте...

— Руки вперед. Живо!

В отчаянной попытке подавить страх, дрожь в коленках и жгучую обиду, Том впервые посмотрел этой женщине в глаза. «Почему?!», — безмолвно билась в голове мысль – «Почему она даже не захотела проверить? Почему так? За что?». По спине прокатился знакомый ветерок, а пальцы закололо. И внезапно он увидел, услышал, почувствовал ответ в её глазах, впитал, как знание, которое всегда было там, на поверхности зрачков и одновременно очень глубоко. 

Она его ненавидела. Боялась до дрожи из-за всех тех странных вещей, которые происходили вокруг мальчишки, и мечтала выбить из него саму способность вызывать этот страх. Выбить и заставить замолчать, исчезнуть. Возможно, тогда… Возможно, тогда она перестала бы бояться. 

Все мольбы умерли, не успев сорваться с языка. И со злыми, горько-солеными слезами на лице, Том Реддл пообещал себе, что никогда больше и ни за что никого не будет умолять. До крови впившись ногтями себе в ладони, он вытянул вперед руки, продолжая упрямо смотреть на смотрительницу, вызывая тем еще больший в ней страх. Пусть никогда не забывает.

Но сейчас, стоя рядом с другими детьми, и глядя на священника, подобный страх испытывал он сам. Зачем он тут? И зачем собрали всех? Связанно ли это с самим Томом? Страх мешал нормально думать, допуская только панически сумбурный клубок вопросов.

Наконец вперед вышла мисси Коул в своем привычном строгом платье и – явно ради гостей – попыталась изобразить на своем лице отмороженной скумбрии приятную улыбку.

— Дети, сегодня нас посетил отец Джереми, он и его католический приют организуют уникальную возможность для таких бедных детишек как вы – отправиться в чудесное поселение в Австралии. Туда отправятся только лучшие из вас, конечно же. Окажите ему гостеприимный прием, я на вас рассчитываю! – она кивала в такт своим словам, нервным механическим движением рук разглаживая складки на платье.

— Здравствуйте, отец Джереми, — раздался нестройный хор голосов сирот, и дети начали активно переглядываться с зажегшимся интересом в глазах. Том еле заметно выдохнул, сам не заметив, как почти перестал дышать от стресса. Что ж, это было куда лучше его опасений. Всего-то очередная миссия по спасению. О католических приютах среди детей ходили разные слухи, которые, впрочем, не стоили внимания.

— Здравствуйте, дети, – улыбнулся святой отец.

Мужчина этот выглядел в лучшем случае лет на тридцать, светлые короткие волосы аккуратно зачесаны, а вокруг рта собралась парочка морщин. Ряса священника скрадывала какие-либо очертания, превращая человека в черную мрачноватую статую посреди не менее мрачных стен приюта. Доброжелательная улыбка не отражалась в серо-голубых глазах. 

— Рад всех вас видеть. Как и сказала уважаемая миссис Коул, вам выпала уникальная возможность. Наш приход предлагает лучшим из вас отправится в поселение в Австралии, в чудесное место, — священник всплеснул руками, явно пытаясь зарядить их своим энтузиазмом. — Только представьте: солнце, свежий воздух, неограниченный доступ к фруктам, которые растут прямо там, свобода! Всю организацию переселения мы берем на себя!

Солнце и фрукты представлялись обитателям приюта далекой, дикой экзотикой. Туманный Альбион не очень-то изобиловал яркими жаркими деньками, а какие-либо фрукты доставались приютским только по большим праздникам. И то, если удавалось отбить у других претендентов на диковинку. Перешептывание и переглядывание среди детей усилилось, и смотрительница даже не шикнула на них под одобрительной улыбкой гостя. 

— Ничего себе! – недалеко от Тома Фишер локтем толкнул своего приятеля. – Звучит как сказка.

— Неужели нам наконец повезло?

— Он сказал, возьмут только лучших детей. Это точно не про Реддла.

Кожей чувствуя злорадный оскал своего неприятеля, Том только раздраженно отвел глаза, игнорируя очередную подначку. Австралия… Подумаешь, не очень-то и хотелось.

— Итак, кто хочет к нам присоединиться? – вновь обратил на себя внимание их гость.

На секунду перешептывания стихли, после чего толпа буквально взорвалась выкриками, возбужденной вознёй и взметнувшимися в воздух руками. Только Реддл и еще пара человек остались в стороне, вытесненные радостной ребятней. 

— Как чудесно! Нам подходишь ты, вот ты и ты... И ты тоже иди сюда, – отец Джереми поочередно указывал на детей, которых считал подходящими. Те радостно вскрикивали, переглядывались с менее удачливыми товарищами и спешили подойти к своему новому наставнику. Наставнику, более не обращавшему на выбранных детей никакого внимания.

И Том заметил интересную деталь: то, как святой отец смотрел на приютских, присматривался без интереса, холодно отбирая как куски мяса. Здесь, что-то было не так. Сильно не так. Может, он просто потерял всякую любовь к детям, занимаясь такой работой постоянно, как миссис Коул? Или нет…

Тем временем отец Джереми перевел свой цепкий взгляд на черноволосую девочку, которая, как и Реддл, стояла в стороне, не смея приближаться. Полли. Она была слишком скромной, слишком тихой для этой суматохи.

— Ох. Что ты там стоишь в сторонке? – священник поманил её пальцем. – Да-да, я обращаюсь именно к тебе. Ты тоже отлично подходишь! Не хочешь отправиться с нами?

И Том и девочка удивленно посмотрели на мужчину. Полли? Им подходит Полли? В глазах девочки появилась надежда, такая, какой еще никто не видел на её лице. По-своему, Реддл чувствовал некоторое не безразличие, сопричастность по отношению к этой девочке. Именно эта тихоня была одной из немногих, кто, хоть и не пытался его защитить, но по мере скромных сил помогали. Как-то раз она даже поделилась своей едой с мальчиком. 

Полли сделала небольшой шаг вперед к священнику.

С Томом нередко происходили странные, необъяснимые вещи. Вот и сейчас он почувствовал, что все мышцы на теле напряглись, а взгляд будто сам собой прикипел к глазам священника. И Том утонул.

Это было странно. Будто он был все еще тут, среди шумных галдящих и толкающихся сверстников и одновременно где-то еще. 

Он видел…

…. стены сарая с миской на грязном полу, брошенной словно для псов.  
….поле. Где жарко, ужасно жарко и расчесаны все руки от укусов насекомых, но надо работать.  
… голод. Злые взгляды незнакомцев.  
… стертые руки в грязи, попытка раскопать хотя бы какой-нибудь корешок.

Он слышал злые перешептывания:  


«Они отбирают нашу работу…»  
«Может, их вообще не кормить?..»  
«Подохнут, никто не заметит...»  
«Даже на родине никому не нужны, тут и подавно…»

Звук голоса Джереми выкинул Тома из этого подобия транса, как будто окатив ведром ледяной воды. Было жарко и холодно, конечности неконтролируемо потряхивало, но тело при этом будто задеревенело. Мысли бешено скакали и сталкивались, звеня в голове, но уже не от страха.

— Так как тебя зовут, дитя? – этот человек… Он улыбался, протягивая девочке руку. Ооо, он знал, куда и зачем её зовет. Знал и улыбался. Как такие люди вообще…

— Полли, — она несмело улыбнулась и сделала еще шажок.

— Полли, дитя, я думаю, ты отлично подойдешь нашей дружной компании. Пойдем с нами?

Она уже было открыла рот, чтобы сказать «да»…

— Нет! – громкий выкрик заглушил даже галдящих детей, и все вдруг почему-то обернулись посмотреть на Тома с удивленными, осуждающими, раздражёнными выражениями на лицах. Реддлу потребовалось пара секунд, чтобы понять в чем причина: этот протест озвучил он сам. Раньше, чем успел подумать. Или взвесить последствия. Но теперь было уже поздно. 

— Она не поедет! – он сжал кулаки, чтобы унять все еще бьющую конечности дрожь.

— Почему это? Кто вообще дал тебе право голоса, мальчишка? – шипение миссис Коул не предвещало ничего хорошего. Она редко была так зла при посетителях.

— Да, почему же? – отец Джереми теперь слегка наклонив голову смотрел именно на него, как и остальные. 

— Она… Она воровка! И бунтарка! – хотелось отвести взгляд, прикусить себе язык от этой грязной лжи, но он упрямо смотрел в глаза куда более мерзкому лжецу и молился всему, чему верил и не верил, чтобы до мужчины дошла простая мысль: «эта девочка не подойдет». Им нужны были тихие, спокойные дети, которые не возмутятся, не побегут, а просто смирятся со своей судьбой. Это чужое, мерзкое знание отпечаталось в голове и не хотело уходить.

— Если ты опять врешь, сумасшедший мальчишка… — мисс Коул заламывала руки, пытаясь спрятать от гостя всю глубину своего раздражения и не справлялась, — Простите, отец, Реддл у нас мальчик… со странностями. Не обращайте внимания… — пальцы смотрительницы стальными когтями впились в его плечо, пытаясь задвинуть назад, прочь от взгляда их гостя. 

— Я не вру! Элеонора подтвердит! – он бросил взгляд на еще одну девочку, с густыми русыми волосами, которая на секунду замерла с открытым ртом от такой наглости. Еще бы! Как смел Реддл, изгой, вообще к ней обращаться? С чего ей что-то подтверждать? Взгляды детей сцепились, и через секунду на лице Элеонор расплылась неприятная улыбка. 

— Так и есть. Том правду говорит, — она ненавидела Полли, эту жалкую серую мышь. Как её вообще могли бы отобрать?! И… если Полли не выберут, то может желанное место освободится. Солнце, свобода – это все могло бы принадлежать ей, куда более достойной.

На лице Полли читалась смесь шока и ужаса. Никогда при ней Том не повышал голоса, никогда не клеветал, тем более таким отвратительным способом, сговариваясь с самыми мерзкими задирами. О, как она жалела в этот момент, что когда-то решила помочь ему. Неблагодарный, ужасный...

— Хм, — отец Джереми лениво переводил взгляд с одной девочки на другую, пока не пришел к какому-то решению. – Очень жаль, но мы действительно не можем взять с собой столь непослушных агнцев. Ты, дитя, отличаешься лучшим поведением, смею надеяться?

Элеонора радостно закивала. Место жалкой мыши теперь принадлежало ей. Даже от чертова странного Реддла была какая-то польза. Невероятно. Возможно, стоило поменьше издеваться над ним. Хотя какая сейчас разница? 

— Что же. Думаю, это все, кого мы сможем взять. Собирайте вещи и, детишки, я подожду вас.

— Да-да. Маргарет, проводи пока гостя в мой офис, я сейчас подойду, — заторопилась смотрительница. Её хватка на плече Реддла только усилилась, когда она потащила мальчика в сторону его комнаты.

— Кто тебе рот просил открывать, мальчишка? Перед гостем позорить меня вздумал?! Сумасшедший, несносный... – она втолкнула Тома в комнату, не жалея силы. – Будешь сидеть тут на хлебе и воде до второго пришествия! И только заикнись, что тебя что-то не устраивает. Видеть тебя не желаю!

Дверь с грохотом затворилась, в замочной скважине отчетливо зазвенел ключ под аккомпанемент ругательств. 

Том упал на кровать и сдержал порыв раздраженно взывать. Вот уже десять лет он торчал в этой дыре, и проторчит еще ка минимум до шестнадцати, если не больше. Если, учитывая нынешнее положение, вообще удастся дожить: миссис Коул и так не любила его достаточно, а теперь могла и запамятовать, что странного мальчишку в принципе надо кормить. Какой черт дернул его вступиться за эту девчонку? Теперь она точно его возненавидит вместе со всеми!

Но те видения… От одного воспоминания о них по спине пробегала дрожь. Были ли они правдой? Или он действительно сумасшедший, как все вокруг утверждают? Нет. Быть не может. Не может сумасшествие быть таким осязаемым, живым, переполненным звуками, запахами и чужими, липкими мыслями. Он был особенным. Отличался. И окружающие ошибались. Это не Том был сумасшедшим, а они – обделенными. 

Интересно, будь у него родители, они тоже были бы особенными? Иногда хотелось помечтать, каково это – оказаться в любящей семье, пусть даже не родной, пусть просто кто-то заберет его из этого места! Но годы шли и ничего не менялось, так что он просто перестал надеться. А теперь, когда он оклеветал Полли, никто не захочет и на километр подойти, не то, что помочь. 

В общем, Том был одинок на этом свете, и, похоже, ему предстояло оставаться таким же одиноким еще долгие годы. Много-много лет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не умер. И текст не умер. Очень редко могу что-то публиковать, но буду стараться исправиться. Надеюсь, вам понравится продолжение!
> 
> По поводу главы: история с вывозом детей основана на реальных исторических событиях тех времен, когда Австралия была колонией Англии.  
> А еще, как думаете: на какой факультет попадет Том?


End file.
